


Fuzzy Skeletons!

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff, Mentions of Lila, OC, Skeletons are fluffy in this, Why Did I Write This?, XD, mentions of Papyrus - Freeform, pet the edgy skeleton!, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Derek was just curious what it would be like to pet a skeleton...





	Fuzzy Skeletons!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look out for static cling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302589) by Zarla. 



> Derek is a OC I made for my nephew... so it belongs to both me and him. :3

"uh...derek, what are you doing...?"  
The small child continues to run his hand over Underfell Sans' skull, admiring how smooth it is.  
"Uncle Sans! You never told me that you were fuzzy! Is Uncle Papyrus the same?"  
As Derek said, the skeletons were indeed fuzzy.  
"for one, i am not your uncle and neither is boss. i haven't married your aunt lila. second, for your question, yes he is. i wouldn't dare try though. he isn't as merciful as i am."  
The kid brings his hand his back towards the front, white fur like stuff now standing up straight on the skeleton's skull.  
"Aww... But I want to see if he is..."  
Sans sighs slowly, his eyesocket twitching as he gets a bit annoyed.  
"derek, _like i said_. there is no way that would happen. now could you _please_ go back to your mom?"  
"Aww... Bye Uncle Sans! It was fun petting you!"  
The skeleton sighs again as he runs his own hand over his skull, making the fuzz go back down.  
"i swear that kid sometimes... if he wasn't lila's nephew, he'd be dead right where he stands..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first G rated fic. That's bad... XD


End file.
